


Starwars,Eggos,and cuddles

by peculiarthings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ;), Mike has el, Mileven, Multi, Nancy wheeler (implied), Will is a Mess, and dustin has food, and mike, congrats, el likes starwars, for life :), he's here and he's queer, i feel bad for him, i'm writing this in high heels, idk what the ship name for lucas and will is but its cute, lots of eggos for el, my smol bean :(, okay juST, thats unimportant information, what am I doing with my life, will has lucas, will is actually very gay oops, you dont know how many times eggos auto corrected to egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarthings/pseuds/peculiarthings
Summary: The boys decide to surprise Eleven with eggos





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this idea just popped into my head and i was like "i'm writing this." and then this came to be :)  
> sorry if i mispelled a few things i didn't a complete check over oops  
> anyways enjoY?

"I'm sleepy." Eleven yawned. It was one of her favorite words. Sleepy. It made her feel warm. Like the words were made of pure love itself.  
"Then take a nap." Mike suggested. Will nodded in agreement, which made Dustin nod in agreement, which made Lucas nod in agreement.  
"Yea, we'll just be uh..." Dustin trailed off, looking at Lucas for ideas. He shrugged and Will rolled his eyes and piped up.  
"Drawing! We'll be drawing!"  
"Okay. No Star Wars without me?"  
"You bet."  
El smiled lazily and climbed into the pillow fort, already half asleep.  
The boys waited for about ten minutes, before they were certain that Eleven was asleep. Lucas slowly put his colors down and smiled devilishly at the others.  
"You know what time it is now?"  
Mike smiled back.  
"Eggo time."  
~~~~~~~  
"What are you kids doing with this many eggo boxes...?" The cashier asked them, dumbfounded. The boys looked at the boxes of eggos, then at each other, then back at the cashier.  
"Ssssssscience?" Will said uncertainly, wincing when he heard how pathetic the words sounded. The cashier looked at him weirdly and shrugged.  
"That will be forty three dollars and seventy two cents."  
"Shit." Lucas cursed as everyone checked their pockets. They managed to muster just enough money to pay for the eggos. Mike rubbed his hands together and sighed.  
Soon enough, the boys rushed into the house, giggling, smiling messes. Their arms were full of eggo boxes, so much that Dustin almost couldn't resist (thankfully, Lucas slapped his hand before he could get away- "it's just one box, and I'm only gonna take one!")  
"Okay," Mike began instructing "Will, put the boxes over their. Lucas plug in the to- Dustin no! Plug in the toaster, Lucas. Yes, we have a extra one. In the- Dustin for the last time!"  
Mike face palmed and slid his hands down his face, but never less, he smiled. He was excited. They've been planning this for weeks now.  
The kitchen buzzed with the sound of toaster rings and whispered orders and soon enough, heaping piles of different flavored (some decorated) Eggos laid on almost every inch of the counter. The boys all looked at each other excitedly.  
"Well guys, we're finished!" Dustin said happily, dusting his hands off.  
"Yea," Mike smiled "Lets go before she wakes up."  
"And how do you suggest we carry all this?" Lucas said, motioning to the many piles of eggos.  
"Lucas, it's obvious!" Will rolled his eyes "there's no other way, were gonna have to take them all by hand. Pile by pile."  
"Unless," He smirked "You have some sort of other genius plan?"  
"Quit stalling." Lucas snickered and Will gave him a goofy smile, red tinting his cheeks.  
"Okay guys, stop flirting and let's just get this over with." Dustin teased, grabbing one of the piles and calmly walking downstairs to the basement.  
"Yea, y- wait somebody go down with him so we make sure he doesn't eat any!" Mike shouted as he grabbed one of the piles and rushed downstairs with them. Will and Lucas looked at each other and shook their heads before smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"What took you guys so long?" Mike grumbled to Will and Lucas.  
"There were too many piles!" Will argued, red faced. "you guys didn't help us!"  
"Uh, yea!" Dustin argued back "we were too busy doing that!" He said, motioning over to a progressing eggo heaven. Lucas rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, let's just put them in there before she wakes up, she's a heavy sleeper, though. That's good."  
The boys immediately got to work, putting eggos in every free spot they could find on the pillow fort, not only that, but they put the tv closer so that they could all watch star Wars as eleven ate the eggos.  
They hoped that she would be happy.  
While they waited for eleven to wake up, the other boys sat down and watched the X men while constantly giggling to themselves, except mike.  
Mike sat near el's sleeping figure, watching as her chest rose and fell peacefully. He silently admired her. How her hair curled up at the nape of her neck, as it became longer after the events of the demogorgan, how her cheeks shined bright red, how soft her lips looked.  
Eleven shifted and Mike sat up.  
"Guys!" he whispered quickly "el's waking up!"  
"Oh thank goodness!" Dustin whispered back, standing up, pausing the movie, and walking over to mike and El.  
"These two," he said, motioning over to Lucas and Will "were s-"  
A pillow hit Dustin before he could finish, then another hit him. He whipped his head around to be met with Lucas' sour expression.  
"Guys?" El's soft voice cut through the angry and awkward atmosphere. Lucas and Will scrambled to go to El as she sat up lazily. They all grinned as she looked around the place with a gaping mouth.  
"Are those..."  
"EGGOS!" They all shouted in union. Eleven gasped and squealed with joy, pulling all of them into a tight hug. Her toes curled and she pulled away.  
"W-who's idea was this?!"  
"It was mostly mi-"  
El didn't wait to hear Dustin finish. She knew. She grabbed onto mikes shoulders and crashed her lips onto Mike's. Mike made a noise of surprised as all the boys stared at both of them, dumbfounded.  
Dustin was he first to speak up. Well, not speak up, he mostly just whooped loudly. Will turned to Dustin with his jaw almost touching the floor, before pointing to he two of them and stuttering nonsense that No one could really understand. Lucas looked back at them and he snapped out of his shock, doubling over in laughter. El pulled away and stared at Mike's red face. She frowned slightly  
"Bad?"  
"No." He said breathlessly, and eleven grinned.  
"Can I eat?" She asked, eyeing the almost endless piles of delicious eggos around her. Dustin rolled his eyes playfully  
"No, there just for show." He said sarcastically, smiling. "Of course you can eat them! Dig in!"  
"Dig in?"  
"It's just a saying, go ahead and eat."  
"Not by myself, share." She said, grabbing the boys hands and pulling them into the pillow fort. Will, who was no longer in shock, shook his head.  
"We can't, we made it for you!" He said, smiling. El shook her head again.  
"No. Share."  
"What are y-mph?" He muffled the rest of his sentence into a eggo, as el stuffed it in his mouth.  
"Share." She declared, and she scooted near mike, grabbing an eggo and leaning back onto him. His face turned beet red, but she didn't notice, munching on the eggo with a smile that almost seemed permanent on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about 10:00 pm when the boys plus el settled to watch Star Wars and eat the rest of the eggos, el being the giddiest the boys have ever seen her, being that she had calm personality. They all snuggled together within the many piles of blankets that mike bought out, the whole place felt warm and calm. El scooted more toward mike and cuddled into the hollow of his chest. She felt mike stiffen in surprise, then relax. El felt confused.  
"Mike?" She whispered.  
"Y-yes el?"  
"Why do you get like that when I'm with you?" She asked sadly. She just didn't understand. Was it that mike hated her? She hoped that wasn't it.  
"Oh..." he said awkwardly "um....it's because....well..."  
"Mike. Friends don't lie."  
'friends' the word hurt his chest. "Ohhhh...It's because I like you...more then a friend." He finished quickly. Eleven looked up surprised and he looked away.  
"More then a friend?" She gasped slightly, marveling over the fact that such feelings could exist, and she thought about it. She didn't get the same feeling that she got with Mike when she was around Dustin or Lucas. She felt warm and fluttery.  
Was that how "More then a friend" felt?  
"I like you too." Eleven said with complete honesty. "More then a friend."  
"Really?" Mike said, sitting up a bit. Eleven nodded and leaned back into Mike's chest, grabbing two eggos and giving one to Mike.  
"Yes...I...." she started, her mind flashing back to one of the words Nancy explained to her.  
"...love you." She finished. When mike didn't respond, El got slightly worried, she didn't think she used the word wrong, after all, Nancy was the one to explain it, and she was smart.  
"I...love you too." He whispered and El instantly relaxed, before looking at her hand and realizing she still had a eggo in it. She smiled and stuffed it in her mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
12:00 AM was when most started falling asleep, El was already asleep, Mike's hand lazily combing through her hair, even though he could barely keep his eyes open, Will blinking in and out of consciousness, jolting awake and looking around nervously before finally deciding that he would probably be like this for the rest of the night and shakily heading to the restroom to try and wake himself up. with a flashlight, of course. Even though he only stayed in the upside down for a week, he couldn't get himself to let go of the memory. Lucas was asleep, but woke up upon hearing his friend leave. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to go follow his friend to calm him down. It happened a lot now, so the rest would leave it to Lucas to go find out what was wrong. They were pretty close anyways. And Dustin...stayed asleep, cuddling a eggo box close to him, probably dreaming pleasant dreams of pudding and smarties, and just as Mike was falling asleep, Will and Lucas came back, looking happier and shyer then usual and taking their places back in the fort, their hands intertwined.  
The stars shined a bit brighter in the distance.


End file.
